


Cast me a Spell

by chigasaki_nao (orphan_account)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Act 5 Spoilers, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Female Protagonist, Reader-Insert, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chigasaki_nao
Summary: "You want to know me...? You have no sense of self-preservation either. Then look closely into my eyes. Come on, closer."*Edit:  This is my first Chikage fic, and wrote this on impulse so I apologise if you cringe while reading (because when i read it myself, i cringed a lot)
Relationships: Spring Troupe (A3!)/Reader, Utsuki Chikage/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Cast me a Spell

**Author's Note:**

> "Can you atleast cast me a spell for the last time?"

"We should end this here", tears fell down in an instant when she heard those words from her beloved. Was her love not enough? Did he find a better woman? Was that lady more wealthy and wiser? 

Countless queries were welling up inside her and all she could muster up was, 

"Why?"

The man simply gave her a nonchalant smile. It's like they never shared nights of passion together. Were all of those lies? 

"We're not meant to be with each other. I'll only hurt you further if we continue this." he stroked her hand once more, letting it go afterwards. Not wanting him to go, she grabbed his arm hugging it tightly. 

"Can you pretend to love me for the last time?" the girl was too broken to notice how desperate she was. If only she didn't meet this man, she wouldn't have to change her cold demeanor. She was wrong about him falling out of love. He never stopped loving her. But it had to be ended. It was for her own sake. He can't let her get hurt because of him. 

She shouldn't have fallen for his charms. She was a fool for letting her feelings grow stronger. If she would describe how their love was, it was similar to the effects of a spell. It's as if everything was an illusion. It was too good to be true if someone observed them. The man was the wizard who enslaved her heart and made it beat a thousand times faster than usual. 

Deciding what to do for the last act that he was going to perform for her, he held her hands and stooped down, capturing her lips once more. 

Once again, their hearts have synced together. His steel blue eyes quietly shed tears as he realized that this will be the last time they hold each other. The grand finale of the eternal love that the wizard and the lady. 

"I love you for eternity (Y/N)" he muttered against her lips. Moving his hands towards her face, he stroked her cheeks tenderly, deepening the kiss. It was a sloppy yet passionate kiss. A kiss that shall never be forgotten. 

Not wanting to have second thoughts about leaving her, he parted their lips. He embraced her once more, leaving a kiss on the top of her head. The moment she opened her tear-filled eyes, he was gone. Like a wind who just came by to comfort a person in need. He was gone just seconds after. Who was he really? A person shrouded with mystery. A suspicious one yet, she didn't hesitate to love him. Feeling weak in her knees, she slowly dropped on the hard pavement, her dress cushioning her fall. Not minding her actions, she weeped on the cold surface of the plaza. Her reputation would be tarnished if someone sees her like this, but she was too hurt to mind it. 

"You were the only man who stole a lot from me. The only person who I will ever forgive for doing such things to me" she stated, a painful smile written on her face. She was determined to protect this love of hers and didn't meet another man until her last breath. That man dressed in enigma was the first and last one to plant a kiss on her lips. 

Millenniums have passed and the star-crossed lovers never met each other again. Atleast not personally... 

_"Hey what the hell is with this gacha? I didn't get Chikage again!"_


End file.
